Legacy and Cocky Run in the Family
by waterdiva2014
Summary: Zach and Cammie have a kid, Kaitlin. When she and her classmates get kidnapped by Blackthorne Boys will she step up and save her sisters? Or lose her heart to a mysterious boy? But what if a complication to her plans occurs that no one expected?
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlin's PoV

My name is Kaitlin Morgan. My mom, the legendary Cameron Morgan, thought I should write a journal about my life/missions/whatever-cuz-i-totally-zoned-her-out. So here I am… writing when I could be in a room down the hall watching a James Bond marathon. *sigh* lucky me…

Just to catch you up on my life: I am an only child, mother is Cameron Morgan and my father is Zachary Goode (they are married but Mom sticks to her maiden name), I am 5'8'', brown hair, green eyes, "cute" – not plain and not pretty, sophomore at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women *cough cough* spies *cough cough*

I'm best friends with Catherine and Kim, who happen to be my roommates. Most spies know my name because of my legendary parents and I "inherited" my parents pavement artist and "spy"-ness. (Don't ask on the "spy"-ness my Dad is just a weirdo and somehow (I'll never know why so don't bother asking me _that _story) my mom fell in love with him)

My life had a pretty basic routine until the day my CoveOps teacher, Tina Walters, decided to go on a mission against our rival school, Blackthorne. I knew they were good but I didn't care. I was planning Katherine's surprise birthday party so I had other things to worry about. I know I can beat them. So that's why I left the Gallagher Academy van confident that I could complete my mission no problem. It was pretty simple. I just had to walk around an outlet mall for five hours, loose a tail, and meet Ms. Walters at the smoothie shop by 6 o clock. I went into my favorite stores, picking out presents and decorations for Katherine's party. On my way out of Ann Taylor knocked into somebody and my bags dropped. Silently cursing my clumsiness I went to my knees to grab the bags. Someone came down to help me. The next thing I knew I was looking into the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"Sorry." I apologized to the unknown hottie. My breath caught in my throat. This guy was definitely the hottest I've ever seen.

"No problem. Do you need a hand getting back to your car?" Unknown hottie asked.

I almost laughed out loud cuz…umm…creepy much. "Uh, no thanks I'm fine."

He just put his hands in his pockets and smirked. "I'm Will."

"Thanks for the help, sorry bout the run in. I gotta go." I blurted and tried to walk swiftly away. But the boy was totally following me. I don't think Ms. Walters wanted me to bring some random hawtie to my mission rendezvous point. "I don't need your help. I'm fine. Your really starting to creep me so you should go away. I have a cell phone and pepper spray." I said trying to act like a normal creeped out teenager would.

"It's a sad world we live in when a guy can't be nice."

I laughed. He had no idea. "Thanks but I have to go."

"I don't think so." He said and before I could react he pulled out a drugged cloth and put it over my face. I tried not to breathe while I dropped everything and attacked him but I could feel myself go dizzy from lack of oxygen.

I went down, falling into Will's arms. I could faintly hear others come around Will and congratulate him. "Sweet job, man." "I can't believe she breathed in the drugs." And I heard Will say, "She didn't. She didn't breathe that's why she passed out. She's not stupid." And a chorus of "oooohs" Than one boy said, she's coming round! Drug her!" And the next thing I knew I was breathing in the intoxicating aromas of a cloth.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's PoV

I came round on a padded couch and forced myself to sit up. _What the hell? Where am I? I am gonna beat the crap out of whats-his-face!_

"Kat you're all right!!" I heard Katherine scream. I immediately was knocked back down when Katherine and 6 other girls came to hug me.

"Guys I'm fine. Where are we?"

"Blackthorne. They kidnapped us and they're making the remaining Gallagher Girls come rescue us. They'll never be able to!" I took a survey of my surroundings and fellow captives. We were in a nicely furnished room, small, but comfortable. My fellow captives were Katherine, Caroline, Kel, Lauryn, Haley, Anne, and Kim, my best friends and the best CoveOps students.

"They'll never rescue us." I said.

"So what are we going to do?" Kim asked. I looked at her and wanted to tell the truth but I knew the room we were in was bugged and there were probably cameras so I said in a sad voice and lie, "I don't know. We can't do anything." That was a code phrase for "not now, there are bugs here." And the girls knew it. They all shared small smiles.

Will's PoV

Mr. Grant made us bug the room the girls stayed in before they woke up. We listened in on their conversations during CoveOps the next day. It was a special day where we were excused from classes the whole day. We heard the general stuff like "Where are we?" And "why are we here?" And What are we going to do? Seriously- didn't these girls have any imagination? They just sat there talking, they didn't even plan an escape attempt! The girls had no sense of excitement or anything. No wonder they were so easy to capture. We were all getting pretty bored by the time my girl woke up. "Kat your all right!" a girl screamed so we turned on the cameras. We saw seven girls tackle this Kat girl. We laughed at Kat's shocked face.

"Guys I'm fine." She said. She looked a little confused. "Where are we?"

Oh great. Just another ditzy one. But the other girls reaction to this Kat girl was weird. None of the other girls had gotten that kind of greeting.

A girl, Kim, explained to Kat where they were and why as Kat took in her surroundings. Then it hit me. The other girls looked to her as their leader. I wonder why?

"What are we going to do?" Kim asked her.

A look of pain crossed Kat's face as she looked like she was sorry to let her friends down. "I don't know. We can't do anything."

But I saw the other girls look at each other and shared a small smile. _Oh, she's up to something._

Then Kat laughed and the girls all shot her weird looks.

"Well if we're gonna be stuck in here we might as well have some fun!!" She cried as she wacked them with pillows. That started a major pillow fight that we enjoyed watching until our cameras and bugs were destroyed amongst the girls hitting and tackling. The guys looked disappointed and Mr. Grant looked thoughtful. I thought it was a little weird that _all _of our bugs and cameras were destroyed in a _pillow fight._ I looked around to see if anyone was suspicious like me but they were all sharing a good laugh about what airheads the girls were. But I kept thinking, _are they really airheads or just really good spies?_


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlin's PoV

After we knocked out all the cameras and bugs we all sobered up. Playtime was over. We had to get out of here and fast. The boys either already suspected us or were planning how to plant more bugs. We quickly realized that our room didn't have a bathroom and we seized that opportunity to be able to look around and survey Blackthorne while "trying to find the bathroom."

I pounded on the door and screamed with all my might, "Let me outta here!! I gotta PEE!!!!!"

278 seconds later a man came and unlocked the door saying, "sorry for the inconvienance. If you would just follow me." This is what we planned for so I just pointed to Kim, Katherine, Haley and said they have to pee too." The man looked annoyed but grumbled a "follow me." He led us to a bathroom on the ground floor and said "you'll have to wait and go one at a time. Call me when you're done." This was just too easy.

But then I saw the blue eyed, blonde haired boy from yesterday watching us from the top of the stairs and I knew the mission was on the brink of failure. So I put on my best heiress look and tone and screamed, "NO! I GOTTA PEE NOW!!!" and sprinted towards the next hallway.

The girls quickly realized what I was doing and all sprinted in opposite directions. The boy, _what was his name again?_, ran down the stairs and ran after me. He yelled in his comms "Their on the loose! I need back up. They split in the teacher's hallway!" I didn't really pay attention to all the boys looking at me like I was crazy, or the crazy boy following me, I memorized the floor plan of the hallways, the exits, entrances, and windows, just like I knew my girls were doing. If I had been paying attention to the loco boy behind me than I would have seen him catching up to me, but I didn't. No. I felt him tackle me to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing? Get OFF of me! Help! Creeper! Creeper!" I screamed even though I knew no one would help. I was just putting on an act of an airhead heiress who didn't know how to spy well.

"Give the act up. I know your faking."

I was surprised he was good enough to notice. Most guys just drooled over my "hotness". But I clung to my cover as I said, "Ex-cah-USE me! Get off me or I'll have Daddy arrest you!"

"Fine but I'm "escorting" (he made air quotes) you back to your room."

I laughed, letting my cover fall with it. I was seriously peeved with this boy. "No thanks. Last time you offered you drugged me and I woke up in some unknown place." I smirked. "Stay away from _me_ and tell your boys to stay _away_ from my _girls._ You hurt even one of them and I will _personally_ make your life a living hell. Are we clear?" I don't care what kind of mission we are on- no one hurts my friends and gets away with it. I know you're asking yourself _why would she ask that? They didn't hurt them before?_ But seriously Will weighs like 70 more pounds than me and it hurt when he tackled me. I think I might have gotten brain damage because why was I feeling dizzy and lightheaded every time this boy touched me? It's just nerves, that's all. Just nerves.

Will's PoV

"-You hurt even one of them and I'll _personally_ make your life a living hell. Are we clear?" Her mask of heiress fell as she said the words. I could almost see the spy in her taking over as she said her threat.

I could hear the ooooh's in my comms unit as my friends laughed at her threat to me.

"Crystal." I said as I glare at her.

"Goodie!" she cried and clapped her hands. Her face was back to the smiling girl she was before this whole chase. _Is she like bi-polar or something?_

Her mood changes totally freak me out. I watched her as she skipped down the hallway and started for the steps that led her to the teacher's lounge. Suddenly she turned around and winked about me. "C ya later, Will!"

Later

"Damn boy!! You got the hottest one of all!" Nick congratulated me that night in our dorm.

_Yeah. And the psycho-ist one._ I laughed at my joke. Nick looked at me like there was more going on to the story than I was telling.

"Oh dude something so happened that you aren't telling me! Spill?"

"1st of all) I was on comms so you heard everything. 2nd of all) The girl's a headcase. Total weirdo. Plus she hates me." I informed my friend.

"How could she hate you after you…" Nick pondered it.

"After I what? Flirted with her? Drugged her? Kidnapped her? Tackled her? Yeah she's totally in love with me and freaking out about me with her friends right now." I snorted at the thought. Wait… I just _snorted???_ "God we need to get these girls out of here soon." I mumbled as I got ready for sleep to capture me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. But Kaitlin and Will are MINE so BACK OFF character jackers!!

**A/N: I need some help for ideas for the plot. Suggestions are welcomed. Enjoy!! Hope this is longer than before.**

Cammie's PoV

"Okay, we got the layout of the first and second floors. Now what?" Catherine asked me but I didn't hear her.

I was busy thinking about that Will guy. Usually guys just tried to impress me and didn't see past my looks. But Will… he seemed different. It was like he didn't even notice I was a girl. I was just another guy to him. And a guy that was in the way of his mission at that.

But that doesn't explain why my heart rate speeds whenever I'm near him and I have to struggle to keep up my appearance near him because I want to just sit down and talk with him, get answers, and be friends.

Is what I asked for that different?

But it's like he hates me or something. Why did he _tackle _me??!!?? I mean, seriously, I was just running through the halls. It's not like I broke some precious painting or something.

And his _face_ when I screamed that I had to pee? PRICELESS!!! And-

"KAITLIN MORGAN!!" Catherine and Kim scream at me at the same time. Freaky.

"Huh?" I ask, startled out of my thinking.

"Were you even listening to me? You need to focus. We need to get a game plan for getting out of this wacky shack." Catherine shakes her head like she's disappointed in me… which she probably is. Oh COME ON!! I day dream for 2 minutes and I'm already letting down America. Great. My life is off to a great start.

"Kat if your daydreaming about some boy than-"

"No I wasn't! I just needed to rest for 2 minutes!!" I lie as I jump up. Now it's getting ridiculous. I need to get some dignity that I lost thanks to *cough cough* CATHERINE and KIM *cough cough*.

"Okay guys. We know the layout of the building. But we don't know the occupants. Which classes are which, which guys are the best and such. Those simple facts are important to know when planning a successful escape attempt. So… that's why tonight we are going to break out of the halls and wander. If my assumptions are correct at least one Blackthorne Boy will come to "escort" you back to our room. While they're there charm them. But don't get emotionally attached to any of the boys. Is that clear? Once we're all back than we write down all we learned, like a CoveOps summary, let's say. We'll use this information to plan the master escape attempt. Now, it's possible that a Blackthorne Boy won't come for you. If that happens I want you to try your best to escape. Everyone wear an accessory that takes pics and wear a comms. If you make it outside return to Gallagher. Once there we can communicate and then they can help us with the escape. Remember all I've said girls. You're going to need it." I finished my speech.

All of the girls looked at me with respect as their leader.

I smirked at them and said, "it's payback time."

And they smiled mischievous smiles.

That's my girls. I thought as we snuck out of the room.

Later that night-

I snuck out of the room and went to the top floor. I don't really know what I was looking for and I totally wasn't listening to the guidelines of my earlier speech.

All I know is that I was standing on the balcony and looking out into the night sky when he found me. Will, I mean.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just watching the sky. What does it look like I'm doing?" I smile at him while I asked.

Will's PoV

"Just watching the sky. What does it look like I'm doing?" She smiled at me as she asked her question like I was some little kid who didn't see the obvious answer.

And what am I supposed to do? Interrupt this girl's private moment. Well, technically, I've already done that.

"You should really go back to your room now. I don't think the headmaster wants any Gallagher Girl's catching pneumonia or falling off of balconies." I joked at her. But she didn't laugh. She just looked out at the sky.

"Did you ever wonder… well… _how_ we do what we do?" She asked and turned to stare at me with honest and curious green eyes. Okay, now this girl is making me nervous. I'm used to dealing with her as a cocky heiress, not a girl with feelings and a brain.

"Well we have pretty good teachers."

"No." She laughed. "The instincts and such. Maybe… maybe it just runs in the family?"

Yeah. I can definitely see how legacies and cockiness can run in her family.

But I'm pretty sure she didn't want to hear me diss her family so I said, "Yeah, I guess so. But that doesn't really explain why we do it, too." I said, starting to really ponder the answer to the question.

"Maybe it's for the thrill and love of kicking bad guy's butts?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Or maybe, or maybe it's for the duty." She sat down on the side of the balcony ledge and looked back to the sky. I saw her shiver when a breeze blew her hair in her face. I don't know why, but I took my jacket off and put it on her shoulders. I sat on the ledge a little bit away from her. Waiting for her to speak again. It was 13 minutes until she spoke again and I was practically falling asleep, I mean, it is 2 am.

"I know I have a duty- a duty to my country, a duty to my family, and one to my sisters. It's my job to take care of them. And I'm going to see that through." She seemed to forget that I was standing next to her, it was like she was telling that to herself.

And with that she turned and walked back into the school, still in that daze, completely unaware of my presence. Still wearing my jacket.

Kaitlin's PoV

I woke up on my bed. Wow. That was the weirdest dream. But then I sat up and saw I had the same clothes as last night on. With one exception. A black jacket. _What? Where did this come from?_

And I thought of my dream of talking with Will on a balcony. Oh. My. God. It wasn't a dream.

How am I supposed to face him now? After I rambled about duty and all that last night?

How do I return his jacket?!?

I hate it when life gets complicated.

I went to change clothes so the girls won't be suspicious and I hid the jacket incase, well, _I don't want them to know I had an embarrassing conversation with the enemy last night!!!!!!!_

After I changed clothes and such I started for the door, planning to return the jacket before anyone woke up and saw me.

"Kaitlin? Is that you?" Someone mumbled.

SHOOT!!! "Um… yeah. I just want to finish my, um, floor plan of the top floor. I'll be right back."

"K." Kim mumbled and went back to sleep.

Quietly I snuck down corridors trying to find Will's room. Shoot- which one did Kel say it was again? And than I found it. "Bingo" I muttered as I picked the lock.

I opened the door to find four beds, three of them holding sleeping occupants. I heard the shower running so I knew where the fourth member was. I snuck over to Will's bed and laid the jacket next to him. I stood there for a moment as I looked at his peaceful features. This boy could make Brad Pitt want to get plastic surgery. I was fighting the urge to stroke his hair when I heard a voice behind me say

"What are you _doing_ here??"

I closed my eyes and cursed myself for being too confident and not noticing when the shower water stopped. _Damn._

"Oh hey!" I said in my smiley upbeat cover. "One of my girls found this and they wanted to return it but they didn't want to embarrass him or anything so they wanted me to return it when everyone was asleep." I said, thinking up the lie on the spot. Gosh I hope he believes it. But from the look in his eyes, I can tell returning jackets is the last thing on his mind.

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy." He said. Ok, I'm a spy and a teenage girl so I couldn't help but take in the fact that Will's roommate was only in a towel covering his lower half. A very _small_ towel might I add. "Come on baby, I know you're here to see me." He said, coming closer.

I started to back away but stopped when I hit a wall. 2 walls actually. I was stuck in a corner with a creepy guy trying to hit on me walking closer and closer.

_Oh what have I done?!?_

Justin's PoV

So I walk out of my shower to see some babe leaning over Will. _Well, this could be fun._

"What are you _doing _here?" I ask but it doesn't matter because I already know the answer doesn't matter. And it looks like she can see that too. But she rambles on some answer that I don't listen to. Instead I'm busy checking her out and stealthily locking the door. I make sure my roommates are still asleep. Good, they are. Her rambling seems to stop but I know it's been a lie so I use a phrase that hopefully fits in the context of what she said, "Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy."

And I see her finally check me out. I have to say, in my skimpy towel and my skin all practically glowing from the shower I bet I'm irresistible.

"Come on baby, I know you're here to see me." I say as I start walking closer to her. She doesn't say anything but she backs herself away from me and into a corner.

Oh she is SO totally playing me. She wants me. She wants me _bad._

I reach her and put one hand on a wall, trapping her and the other hand cupping her cheek.

"I know you want me. So just give in." I tease her.

"Get off me."

"Woah, Tiger's got bite!" I tease and then I go in for a kiss. Instead I got a punch in the stomach.

"I'm warning you for the _last time. _Get _off_ of me."

**A/N: Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N: To catch you up, Kat's stuck in a corner w/ Will's perverted roommate, Justin, trying to kiss her**

Cammie's PoV

_I punched Justin in the stomach._

"_Now for the last time, get off me!"_

I am in such doo-doo-y crap.

I grab his wrist and get out of the corner. Now that the corner's free I jam him into it, smashing his face on the wall. "Next time you get a warning from a Gallagher Girl, heed it."

I tightened my grip on his arm and applied pressure to a certain 'sweet' spot on his neck. Within six seconds he blacked out.

Finally I can leave.

I turned to leave only to find Will and his two other roommates getting up. They looked at me, shocked and surprised. They didn't know what to do so I took that moment of hesitation to bolt for the door.

I looked back once I had opened the door. One of the roommates yelled for help from the other boys.

Crap. I need a diversion.

I saw a lamp on a table near the door. I snatched it up quickly. The boys looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at the lamp closer. It was a Hawaiin girl in bikini and hula skirt. And I was grabbing her body weird.

Oh joy. As if I needed to add therapy on my list of things-to-do.

I didn't have time to think of a plan because I heard doors start to open and boys getting out of bed.

I looked at Will who just looked at me with sympathy. That look did it. He had no right to look down on me like that. He didn't know me. He had no idea what I am capable of doing.

So I planned to show him.

I channeled my father as I smirked and said, "Hope you boys like a breeze." And I chucked the lamp, hard, at their window. I turned and ran but I heard the shatter of glass and the fluent stream of curses, several involving my name and any future children I might have.

Now the boys in the other rooms were running and trying to catch me. I was losing hope fast. There was no way I could outrun all of them and I couldn't see any secret passageways or air ducts nearby.

I turned a blind corner and ran head first into someone. The person looked down at me and shook her head.

"Floor plan, my ass." Kim said and I looked past her to see the rest of the Gallagher Girls dressed as she and I were- ready for a fight.

And I said the words they were wanting to hear. "It's time."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**A/N: I 4got who it was but someone pointed out I said Cammie's PoV last time. Well I meant Kaitlin. I'm just writin so many fics I sometimes mess em up**

KAITLIN's PoV

We turned the corner, Anne, Kim, and I in the front, the other girls forming a line behind us.

The boys stopped running before they collided with us. They looked at our formation with quizzical faces. Will pushed his way to the front, along with two of his roommates, I didn't know their names.

"Kaitlin what is this?" Will asked me

"Will I just have one thing to say to you-" I said but got interrupted by the boy to Will's left side.

"And what's that? Your just a dumb blonde?"

"Hahahahaha." The laughter started out loud but faded into a mocking voice. All of the girls said it, we all knew it and when to stop on cue since we did it to each other so much.

The boys looked uncomfortably at us and shifted nervously. Obviously they didn't like that we were in sync with each other. And they weren't.

I looked down at my nails and started to use my thumb nail as a nail file as I said, "As much as that word works, it won't after this one-" I paused for dramatic effect and stopped inspecting my nails. I looked straight into Will's eyes as I cocked a hip, smirked, and said, "Rematch."

And then all of chaos broke out. Rematch was our code word and the line of girls behind me dove for the boys standing behind their 'leaders', Will and his roommate.

Anne and Kim started attacking the boys flanking Will.

As girls and boys wrestled and fought all around me, I found myself just looking at Will. I know it sounds cliché but it seemed like everyone else turned blurry and slow-mo as I stared down Will.

"I've been waiting for this for awhile." I threw my words at him, as if a challenge. My voice was loud and confident and echoed throughout the hallway. The fighting eventually slowed to a stop as everyone watched the leaders of both 'packs'.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint the lady." Will said, mockingly and did a big bow.

While he did his annoying bow I ran forwards and jumped when he tried to swipe my feet out from under me. Before he leaned up I jumped and planted my hands on his back, leap-frogging over him. I landed on the ground and rolled.

I got to my feet, smirking and pointed a finger at a surprised/stunned Will, motioning. "Come and get it."

And with that all of the fighting started again, since Will and mine's showdown was over and the real fighting was starting.

Will and I dodged, punched, and kicked. I took a moment to look at the other fighting, to see how my girls were doing, but that one moment of distraction was too much. Will round-house kicked me and I fell to the ground. Before I could get up, he had me pinned and he was on top of me.

Again, déjà vu –y, the fighting stopped and I felt everyone's eyes on us. But I didn't look away from Will's gloating eyes.

"I won." He whispered to me.

A plan immediately formed in my head and I had to hold back a maniacal laugh.

After a few dead silent moments I thrust my face up and kissed him- hard and passionately. He was taken aback and his grip loosened, as I knew it would. I pressed my body against his and rolled. Now I was on top with him pinned, and I stopped kissing him.

"Not in my world." I said, looking down at his surprised eyes.

I heard whoops and cheers from the girls. Anne and Kim came over and helped me off Will. The girls all left where they were standing with their opponent and came to stand behind us. And after a wink to Will, the girls in the back handed canisters from where we left them around the corner to Anne, Kim, and I. With a subtle hand gesture from behind me we all yelled in unison, "FOR SPARTA!!!" and Anne, Kim, and I opened the canisters and threw them at the boys.

We made a quick getaway before Anne and Kim's smoke screen reached us and before we could smell my stink bomb.

**A/N: Ok just so we're clear- Sparta kicks butt!!!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is the last time I am going to say this because I am getting sick of writing it

Kaitlin's PoV  
When we got back to our room everyone was laughing and in a good mood. I saw Anne, Catherine, and Kim looking at me with suspicion and I knew they were going to bombard me with questions the first chance they got.

I quickly walked away from them and made conversation with Kel and the others. When dinner came and we went down to the Grand Hall, Anne pushed the doors open. The boys looked at us in surprise.

Even though we'd been kidnapped and taken here a couple days ago we'd never officially been introduced to the boys.

Will and his roommates got up as if they were planning on forcing us back to our room. I looked at Will with a smirk and a look in my eyes that probably was interpreted as bring-it-on. Will and his friends slowly sat down but their eyes never left us as I led our group to the buffet.

We got our food and made our way to an empty table passing Will's.

When I passed him I could still smell our stink bomb's on the boys so I took the opportunity to mock them and say, "Nice cologne," as I walked by.

I noticed one of the boys wink at Anne. She spat "Skiz coff!" with venom at him and he look taken aback for a second, but then smiled and nodded his head like he was some cool guy. I grabbed Anne's arm to keep her from smacking some sense into that boy (which I think he clearly needs since he's decided to mess with my German fiery friend).

"Come on Anne. He's not even worth you breaking a nail." I said while we both smirked at him.

We continued our walk and sat down. The room was eerily quiet. I shoved my plate of salad away, losing my appetite as I watched boys check out my 'sisters'.

After a few minutes I got up and walked out of the dining hall, needing time to think.

I wandered for a long time, finding secret passageways, thinking, and just relaxing. It had grown dark and I started to make my way back to my room when I saw a figure. He looked about thirty and muscular, I assumed he was a teacher.

"Young lady, you shouldn't be wandering the halls alone." He told me, stepping closer but staying in the shadows the whole time.

"I know. I'm just going back to my room right now. Goodnight." I said, turning to go to my room.

I felt a hand grab my arm and I turned around, surprised. "No you're not, Ms. Goode." And I saw him clearly for the first time since he was shown by the moonlight coming in through the windows.

He was tall, taller than 6'', muscular build, brown hair, black eyes, scars running across his left eye down to his nose, and sneering. I took a step back, frightened but the man's hold on me didn't lessen. He held up a ring for me to see, and I instantly recognized it, the Circle of Cavan.

"But… but I thought you were beaten." I said, frightened as I remembered stories my parents told my about the CC. About how they kept attempting to kidnap my mother. And now they are after me.

"Your father and your pathetic mother were wrong. They didn't kill all of us." He said and started pulling me towards an open window. I could see a black van waiting below the window, only made visible because of the moonlight. "Now if you'll come with me." And he attempted to push me out of the window but at the last moment I countered his wait and flipped him, sending him out of the window.

Victory soared through me for a moment, before I felt pain in my ankle and I fell backwards. I looked up to see the man with one hand on the window and one hand on my ankle, keeping him from falling.

"Get off me!" I screamed as I started to slide towards the window, his wait pulling me.

"Not a chance, sweetheart." He mumbled between pants as he struggled to keep his balance and tried to pull himself up and into the window ledge.

I struggled and kicked but he just wouldn't budge. He got into the window ledge and fell into the hallway, landing next to me and on my right arm. I felt a snap in my shoulder and suspected he had dislocated my arm.

As I went to scream he put a rough hand over my mouth. He then elbowed me hard in the stomach which made me gasp for air, so he took his hand off my mouth since I was unable to breath let alone scream.

I quickly regained my strength and breathe as the man tried to regain his. I shot up and started running like hell down the corridors, trying to be as quiet as possible which means less follow-able. It was a tough decision, screaming for help and possibly getting caught by the man whose footsteps I could hear following me vs. not screaming for help (even though I bloody wanted to) and possibly losing his trail.

I ran through corridor after corridor, not recognizing where I was going in the pitch black. I heard the footsteps catching up to me and I turned around to see where he was. I couldn't see anything since the lights were out and there was no windows to get moonlight from.

I smacked into a wall of some sort and hit my head hard. I tried to get up, to keep running, but I felt arms around my waste and then being pulled tight against someone.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I was filled with dismay and lack of hope as I thought,

_It's all over._


End file.
